ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Anacondrai Cultists
The Anacondrai Cultists (also referred to as Anacondrai Warriors, Anacondrai Worshippers, or Condrai Cultists) was a group of people led by the notorious Master Chen who worshipped the Anacondrai tribe. Following his banishment to a secluded island, Chen began building up his criminal empire, which consisted of an army of Anacondrai worshippers. The Cult's primary goal was to steal the powers of the Elemental Masters, which they would use to perform a spell and transform into Anacondrai. Despite their success in doing so, they needed the essence of a true Anacondrai to complete the spell; otherwise, they would return back to their human forms. The Cultists captured Pythor, the last surviving Anacondrai, and used his sweat to complete the spell, officially becoming Fake Anacondrai. The Cultists invaded Ninjago and staged a final battle against the Elemental Masters and their allies at the Corridor of Elders. As the battle waged on, Chen's former pupil, Garmadon, sacrificed himself, freeing the spirits of the Anacondrai generals which cursed the Anacondrai Cultists and banished them to the Cursed Realm. Several months later, when The Preeminent—the physical manifestation of the Cursed Realm—was released into Stiix, Nya unlocked her True Potential and drowned the colossal beast. Incidentally, the Cursed Realm was destroyed and all those inside it were killed, including Chen. The sole survivor, Clouse, escaped the realm and went on to free a deceptive djinn; these events were later undone. Master Yang's magic later enabled Chen and two other Cultists to return from the Departed Realm, but they were soon dispatched there once again. Members *Master Chen (Leader) *Clouse (Second-in-Command) *Zugu (General) *Eyezor (General) *Krait *Sleven *Chope *Kapau *Other Anacondrai Cultists (About 1,310) Creatures *Anacondrai Serpent (Clouse's Pet) Former *Garmadon *Skylor (Chen's Daughter) *The Mechanic Appearance Most of the Anacondrai Cultists seen in the show were modeled after Krait and Sleven, having purple fang-like tattoos along with white face paint on the top half of their face. They had purple snake faces tattooed on their chest and purple snake tails tattooed on their back. Another variant to their faces was having snakes tattooed on their face and white face paint on half of their face instead. Chope had a more realistic snake tattooed on his chest and random patterns on his face, without any paint. Kapau had a random face pattern on the right side of his face and one purple snake on his chest. Zugu's chest closely resembled Kapau's and Eyezor had a small viper on his face. Every Cultist wore a hollowed out Anacondrai Skull for a helmet (It is unknown how they got them), Eyezor had a mohawk instead of a helmet, Zugu and Kapau wore red side armor on one side on their body. Vehicles *Condrai Crushers *Blade-Copters *Anacondrai Battle Mechs *Condrai Buggy *Clouse's Earth Mech Trivia *Despite not being real Anacondrai, as directly stated by Chen and Pythor, some Cultists have the ability to turn invisible in their Anacondrai forms. This is presumably an effect of the ritual. *Krait and Sleven appear to be the generic Cultists in the series, as multiple soldiers are seen with identical appearances. *Kapau, Eyezor, and Chope are the only Cultists to have their names changed for their Anacondrai forms. *All of the Anacondrai Cultists (except Chen, Clouse, Garmadon, and Skylor who have smaller ones) have large, protruding fangs. It's unclear if they are fake fangs or real ones. *It is unclear if Chen and the Cultists wear fake or real Anacondrai Skulls. If they are real, it is unknown how they got a hold of them, as all the remaining Anacondrai were sealed within their tomb. He most likely had someone go to the tomb and collect them since he also has an assortment of other hard-to-obtain items, such as a scale of the Great Devourer and Zane's pink gi. *The Anacondrai Cultist Faction and the Ghost Warriors are the only factions not to be eventually allied with the Ninja. *The name "Anacondrai Cultists" has been given to this faction among the fan base because this faction was seemingly never given an official name by LEGO. *Contrary to what seems to be their culture, the Cultists (or at least Chen) actually do not worship or show respect for the true Anacondrai, as they forced Pythor to create essence to complete the Anacondrai transformation spell. *In "The Corridor of Elders," Zane mentions that the Cultists outnumber the group by 62.4 to one. Doing the calculations, this means the Cultists had about 1,310 members at the time of the episode. Gallery Cultists41.png|Cultists watching the ceremony. HoodedCultists.png|The Cultists training. Cultists381.png|A group of Cultists. Krait.jpg|A Cultist refuses to serve Garmadon food. Cultists40.png|A group of Cultists led by Clouse capture Shade. Cultists382.png|The Cultists smiling. SpellReaders.png|Kapau and Chope reading the spell. GeneralError.png|Fake Anacondrai break free. RaiDiscover.png|Kapau and Chope tell Chen about the spell. Tooth.jpg|Jay uses a toothbrush against a Cultist. CondraiArmy44.png|Fake Anacondrai Army marching. CultistBanished.png|The Cultists banished to the Cursed Realm by the real Anacondrai. CondraiChen.png|Chen ClouseAnacondrai.png|Clouse (Anacondrai) in the Tournament app Silvereye.jpg|Silvereye in the Tournament app ZuguCondrai.png|Zugu Kapaurai2.PNG|Chop'rai KapauAnacondrai.PNG|Kapau'rai SleveCondrai.png|Sleven SoRAnacondraiSnake.png de:Anacondrai Pl:Kultyści Category:Anacondrai Category:Villains Category:Condrai Cultists Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Serpentine Category:Invisibility Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Day of the Departed Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants